To Sit in Solemn Silence
by People Person I'm Not
Summary: And it had been decided that there was only one way to deal with such a constant escapee. Warning: deathfic.


**Before we even start...I do not, in any way, shape, or form, support the death penalty. But I thought of this, and once I have an idea, it needs to be written. I love River to pieces, and do not want her dead. Basically, stupid diction exercise for giving me the idea. :P Also, I did take some liberties with the piece, not exactly following the exercise/tongue twister. And this does mess with canon...it's fanfiction! I'm allowed!**

* * *

_"To sit in solemn silence on a dull, dark dock in a pestilential prison with a lifelong lock, awaiting the sensation of a short, sharp shock from a cheap and chippy chopper on a big black block."_

River Song sat on the bed in her cell at Stormcage, utterly terrified, a feeling she was not used to. Even when facing down the worst monsters in the universe she had not felt like this. Maybe that was because when against them she had some measure of control, a gun, the Doctor by her side. But the situation now was completely beyond anything she could do.

Her case had been reviewed. And it had been decided that there was only one way to deal with such a constant escapee as Doctor River Song. Only one way to keep her from ever escaping again. The death penalty.

As soon as she had found out, River had sent a frantic message to the Doctor. He was the only one who could save her now, save her from her fate. She would have to run forever, but she could do that. After all, he had been running his whole life.

Two prison guards arrived outside River's cell, and she looked up, the fear evident on her face. She did not want to die. Not here. Not now.

The men entered River's cell, and started going through her things. "Don't," she said, voice surprisingly strong. "My husband will do that."

"As you wish, Doctor Song," one of them said, and they each took one of River's arms. She kicked out automatically, her body going into fight-or-flight mode. Flight was in no way an option, so she chose to fight instead.

Im response, the men held her even tigher, cutting off the blood flow to her hands and lower arms. River took a deep breath to calm herself and stopped struggling, and their grip loosened minutely.

The guards steered her out of the cell, and through dingy corridors until they reached the room where her execution was to take place. The room was cold, sterile, starkly lit. She was strapped tightly to the chair in the center of the room, and a man with a syringe approached.

River's breathing was ragged, and she prayed to whatever deities there were that the Doctor would get here in time...

But as she felt a pinch in her arm, she knew he wouldn't. As her vision went dark, she whispered, so softly that her executioner had to lean close to hear her, "I'm sorry, my love."

* * *

The Doctor could tell that he had gotten a message on his psychic paper, and pulled it out of his pocket. It was a message from River, a date, time, coordinates, and a note in a frantic scrawl, so different from the usual neat penmanship her messages arrived in. _Hurry, my love. I need you more than ever._

He flew the TARDIS to Stormcage, and landed neatly just outside her cell. He stepped out of the TARDIS, straightning his bow tie, and was surprised to find the door to River's cell hanging open and the woman herself nowhere to be seen.

"River?" he called. It was unlike her to summon him then not be there when he arrived.

A young woman in the uniform of a guard approached the Doctor. "Are you looking for Doctor Song?"

The Doctor nodded tersely, worried.

"I'm sorry..." the woman said. She looked as if she was going to say more, but drew up short at the expression on the Doctor's face.

"Where. Is. My. Wife?" he asked, voice hard and cold.

"This way, sir."

He followed the girl through the halls, hearts pounding. Finally they approached a door, and the guard stopped. "In here." She scanned her access to allow the Doctor entry, then stepped back nervously.

The Doctor pushed into the room, then stopped short at the sight before him. River was strapped to a chair, head on her chest, curls covering her face. The Doctor knew immediately what had happened, but his heart denied it.

"No...River..." He fell to his knees beside her, face in his hands. He had lost the Ponds not two weeks before, and now his marvelous, gorgeous, wonderful wife was gone as well. He was completely alone.

He rose at a slight touch on his shoulder, every inch the avenging god. "What did she do to deserve this?" he demanded, voice colder than it had ever been. "She was _innocent._"

The man behind him took a step back in fear. "She had killed a man, and was a constant escapee."

"The man she killed. Who was he?" He knew the answer, but still had to ask.

"I believe he was called the Doctor."

"I seem to be very much alive. You killed an innocent woman. My _wife_. I am the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, and I swear to whatever you hold sacred that you will regret this. No...I swear on River's memory. That way, when-" He broke off and took a deep breath, regaining as much calm as he could, then sonicked River's bonds. Picking up his dead wife gently, he carried her back to the TARDIS.

"One last trip, you and I," he whispered.

_Finis._


End file.
